


Tied

by Styles94_tpwk



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styles94_tpwk/pseuds/Styles94_tpwk
Summary: Klaus will always be tied to his past especially his doppelgangers, it just so happens that Elena is more entwined in his mess of string than mostabsolutely hated the chapters I wrote and have decided to just turn this into a soulmate fic which I originally planned for, hopefully in the next month I'll update I plan to start writing tomorrow so we shall see
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Tied

> _There was always a connection when it came to the doppelgangers_
> 
> _First with Tatia his first love, the first and only woman whom he loved while human, he used to think that was special, until he fell into immortality like a petal into the wind_
> 
> _Then there was Katarina, who sure he tricked into falling in love with him but that doesn't mean that a certain feeling wasn't there, a feeling that almost consumed him. Yet when she ran all that feeling turned into rage, rage so strong he hunted her for over half a millennium_
> 
> _And finally Elena, now she was entirely different she made him who he was destined to be, he discovered his other half because of her and maybe drinking her blood tied him to her, and her to him, he may never know. But that doesn't change the fact that he loves her and there's nothing she can do about it, they're tied together for all eternity._


End file.
